The Music in Me
by Someone Stole My Cookie
Summary: He was her music, and with him around all left would be a muted Casey…and who wants that? ONESHOT! This is a bit random but i think it's pretty good. DASEY! REVIEW!


**The Music in Me**

Derek looked at her like she was from outer space. Her head slightly bobbed up and down to some unknown beat and her lips occasionally mouthed out words the unknown song.

Usually he wouldn't have cared but this was just too weird, even for her. They were in history class on a Monday during first period; what kind of keener mouths out some song playing in her head during class? More importantly, during a lecture!

She snapped down her pen and looked up proudly. He narrowed his eyes at her in confusion and she simply rolled her eyes.

He glanced down at her full page, noticing that it was notes she had been taking while he was trying to figure out the impossible.

There was a sharp snap on his desk and Derek whipped around, startled by the annoying noise. He looked at the object and noticed it was Mr. Weller's, the history teacher's, meter stick.

Derek looked into angry eyes of his elderly teacher and sunk into his chair ever-so-slightly.

"Mr. Venturi, you have yet to right down a single word of this class. Though, I'm not quite sure why I'm shocked, you never seem to have time too."

"Sorry, Sir." Derek could feel Casey's eyes roll at his casual tone.

"Yes, well, show me sorry. Stop staring at Ms. McDonald and get some work done. You teenagers never seem to think about anything but your raging hormones, you can eye-flirt with your girlfriend later, Mr. Venturi."

Casey coughed loudly, apparently choking on air. While Derek tensed up and widened his eyes.

""No, no, no, no, no!"" The teens cried in unison.

"We are so _not_ dating!" Casey cried from the row behind him.

"What she said!" Derek cried out, jerking his thumb in her direction.

"Right, well back to class. So everyone, your assignment is due next Friday." Mr. Weller finished as he ignored the teenagers' outburst and as the bell rang.

Casey rushed to her locker and switched her history books for her writing notebooks. Derek took his sweet time, still thinking about what Mr. Weller had said.

Derek walked into the classroom just as the final bell rang. There was only one seat left in class: beside Casey. He inwardly groaned.

He lazily plopped himself in the seat next to her, she didn't even notice until the teacher began speaking about the writing activity.

"Honestly, I don't even know why I picked this elective." Derek said as Mrs. Telk handed out small pieces of paper to all the partners.

"Just shut up and work." Casey said in a hushed tone as Mrs. Telk dropped the paper in between the two of them. "'Forbidden Fruit." Casey read aloud.

"What?!" Derek asked, completely confused. Casey rolled her eyes at him.

"We both have to write a passage about forbidden fruit. Then Mrs. Telk will decide which wins and the winner has no writing homework for a week, don't you listen?" Casey stated and asked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Whatever, we already know who's going to win here, why should I even try?" Casey just rolled her eyes and began writing.

"Mr. Venturi and Ms. McDonald, you're next." Casey and Derek stood up and walked to the front of the room, Casey stood proudly ready to recite her passage.

"You may begin." Mrs. Telk said politely.

"Forbidden fruit: craved, desired, but why? Is it wanted because it's forbidden? Is it forbidden because it's wanted? Everyone's forbidden fruit is different, but what so desires about it? Asking these questions is like asking where the universe begins or where it ends. These questions may repeat and repeat ever so many times but will they ever truly be answered?"

The class clapped lazily and Mrs., Telk looked pleased. "Very well done, Casey. Derek?" Derek cleared his throat and looked down at his paper.

"Like water, evil to the depths of hell, yet good to the heights of heaven. We reach for the unknown, forbidden craving. Why? How can we live without water? How can we love and be thankful when it is truly disastrous? Forbidden fruit isn't win/win nor lose/lose; it does always win/lose. Problem: one will always find oneself being a winner and a loser. In reality, only one is realistic…so are you neither? Like water: good to the heights of heaven, yet, evil to the depths of hell." Derek finished and lazily shrugged, leaning against the black board as the class clapped in surprise.

"Wow, very well done Mr. Venturi! I'm going to have to grant you homework-less week!"

"Sweet." Derek said, making his way to sit down.

"I can't believe you beet me!" Casey cried as they entered the front door to heir home, Derek rolled his eyes.

"Deal with it." He said, tossing his bag on the floor.

Casey went to her room to work on homework; Derek walked by to his room but once again noticed her head bobbing up and down and her mouth moving to lyrics to the song in her mind.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Homework."

"I know, but I mean your always, like, singing something…or you know mouthing it."

"Oh, that. It's the music in me!" She exclaimed, happily.

"Okay…"

"Listen, I have music for everything in my life. Different songs pop into my mind." Derek nodded.

"Right…okay then, what do I mean?"

"I don't know…" She lied; she knew exactly what he was.

"You sure?" Derek asked, stepping in her room, closing the door.

"Uh…"

"Terrible liar…" He _tsk-_ed.

"I-uh…" She trailed off as his arms slinked around her waist and he stepped closer to her.

His lips inched hers slowly. "Nervous?" He whispered huskily, she could feel his hot breath on her lips and shivered.

"Uh-I was just-" She was cut off at the fact his lips brushed gently on hers. Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him closer. His tongue ran along her bottom lip, begging for entrance; she quickly obliged.

When they broke apart Derek rested his fore head on hers as he looked into her dazed eyes.

"What do I mean?" He asked again, his voice was small and flustered. _Wow…did I just kiss Casey?_ He thought.

"Everything." She whispered quiet and sweet. Derek smiled at her, not a smirk; an actual smile was planted on his lips.

"Even…love?" He asked sheepishly, almost blushing.

"Especially love." He held her in a tight embrace.

"I love you, Case." She smiled, her cheek was planted firmly on his chest, she was in the most comfortable place she had been in a long time.

"I love you, too, Derek; I love you, too." She mumbled against his chest.

_He was her music, and with him around all left would be a muted Casey…and who wants that?_

"Hey, Casey?"

"Mm hmm."

"Could you stop humming please?"

_Okay, so maybe sometimes a muted Casey is a good thing…_


End file.
